Don't Forget
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Something has been wrong with Blaine and Kurt for a a week now, but none of their friends or family can figure it out. That is, until Blaine snaps at his mother and the truth comes out. Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian. Title and Song by Demi Lovato. AU STORY. ONE SHOT


_**But somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song  
you can't forget it**_

"Can you shut that off, please?" Blaine complained to his mother one morning. Every single day, she plays the radio while she makes breakfast for her son and herself. Richard, Blaine's father, was already off at work before Blaine bothers to get out of bed for school. His mom loved making breakfast for her boy, something she hasn't gotten to do since he was in middle school or over the summer. Every time Blaine thinks about breakfast at his old school, his stomach growls. Breakfast was amazing at Dalton, Blaine thought to himself while his Mom turned down the radio. He wished he was at Dalton right now and away from McKinley.

"Blaine, honey, what's the matter?" Sheryl Anderson did not understand her son these days. One day he's happy, the next, he's moping around the house and leaving her to sing along to the radio all alone. "Not in the Demi Lovato mood?" She joked with a smile. Blaine didn't bother looking up from his empty plate; he had his hand over his forehead as his mind wondered to god knows where. "Alright, that's it, Blaine." Sheryl slapped a towel down onto the table, making the silverware clatter. Blaine jumped at the sound; he stared up at his mother with shock. She usually wasn't like this, but then again, neither was he.

"What?" He asked innocently.  
"Don't 'what' me, boy!" She pointed her finger at him with her other hand on her hip. "You've been stinking up the place with all this teenage angst for the last week; I've let you sulk and do whatever you wanted without testing you, but now's when the questions start getting answers; got it?" She demanded. Blaine's eyes fell back down to the counter with shame. She was right; she always is.

Blaine hasn't been the same person he usually is for the past week. Truthfully, he hasn't been the same boy for a few months now. Things with his life seemed to get more and more different each day, and he was getting tired of it. He doesn't like change; it's never been his thing. He's had enough drama in his life, and just when things got good, something jumped from around the corner and shook his whole world up again. That something being a very charming Warbler that Blaine can't stop thinking about.

"I let him win," Blaine mumbled. Sheryl straightened up, hearing the soft murmur from under his breath. She stared at him with wonder, hoping he'd elaborate without her asking.

"Who, honey?" She asked with a bit of concern in her voice; she was trying to be strict, but right now her son looks like he is a kicked puppy. Blaine flickered his eyes up to meet hers; she could see the hurt behind the golden color. It made her heartache, "Baby, who won?" She asked softer this time, taking his hand in hers from across the counter. Blaine bit down into his lip and looked away. He couldn't met her eye.

"Se-Sebastian." He knew it was a name that his mother never wanted to hear again. The last time she heard it, it was coming from Kurt's tearful voice from over the phone, saying the Blaine's going to the hospital. Sheryl tightened her grip on Blaine's out of anger before she realized she must be hurting him. She released his hand, gave it a pat and returned her own to her side to ball it into a fist.

"You're still talking to Sebastian?" She asked, disappointment in her voice. Blaine shot up like a rocket with his hands in the air.

"I can't help it, okay?" Blaine defended himself. He looked disappointed himself, "He won!" He repeated, "He got to me, he broke me and Kurt up and he won!" Blaine yelled into the air. Sheryl took a step back; she's never seen her son like this.

The anger and frustration in his voice left when he couldn't find words at all. This struggle just made him more upset, and his eyes stared to water. "I-I just..I can't- I'm…"

"Oh, Blaine." His mother raced over to his side and collected him in her arms before the waterworks could start. Blaine cried into his mom's shoulder and hugged her tightly. He messed up; he messed up big time.

"I-I didn't mean to-to hurt…" he tried to explain himself, but his mother didn't want him to speak. She shushed him and rubbed his back while her other hand held the back of his head down into her shoulder to comfort him.

"I know, Sweetie. I know."

Kurt bit down into his finger nail as he tried to focus on his homework. His mind kept wondering off to the conversation he had with Blaine a week before. The older boy has held in these feelings for too long and Blaine needed to learn the hard truth.

His heart raced every time he thought about the look in Blaine's eyes. The golden color was gone and turned to brown with sorrow. Kurt had hurt him, but Blaine had done so much more to cause it.

Okay, Blaine never cheated on Kurt. He never did anything wrong deliberately either. It's just that…Sebastian's powers are strong; Kurt knew that from the start. He loathed the guy from the second he met him, but Kurt had to admit that Sebastian's charm could get under your skin just as quick as that loathing started. Kurt just didn't think Sebastian was _that _strong; strong enough to get Blaine to fall for him without Blaine even realizing it.

Of course, Blaine only fell for Sebastian once Sebastian stopped trying. The two of them were friends, even; and yet, Blaine just then realized his feelings for Sebastian. That's why it hurt so much; Blaine had been positive that he'd never let Sebastian get between him and Kurt.

"_Sebastian means nothing to me." _He said once. Kurt had repeated the words over and over again whenever he saw the look Blaine always had when Sebastian was around; like he was seeing the sun for the first time and getting high off it.

But Kurt knew all along that one day Sebastian would win. He knew from the day he found Blaine pacing around the theater stage, his eyes watching his feet as he thought hard about something. Once Kurt brought up Sebastian, Blaine snapped. _"Just forget about Sebastian." _Blaine shouted. He didn't mean to yell, and he caught his volume once he heard it. _"I've just…wasted enough time on that guy." _That was when Kurt knew that that one day had come. He just wished Blaine knew that too.

Instead, it took Blaine another month to realize his feelings. Kurt will never forget the conversation he had with Blaine a week ago; never.

_Kurt found Blaine, once again, on the stage; instead of pacing like before, Blaine was sitting on the edge of the stage with his feet dangling over. Kurt sat down next to his boyfriend without saying a word. He held onto the edge of the stage as he kicked his feet lightly, watching the look on Blaine's face; he hasn't moved an inch since Kurt walked in. Blaine continued to stare at an empty seat in the theater around him, his mind lost somewhere else. Kurt could see that Blaine was trying to hold something in; once Blaine felt Kurt's eyes on him, he swallowed down a lump in his throat. He felt tears come to his eyes and his breathing started to become choppy as if Kurt had said something that made him crack. Kurt just sat there, watching his boyfriend start to cry, clutching onto the stage tighter and tighter once a tear slid down his pale cheek._

"_You have feelings for Sebastian." Kurt said simply, in an understanding, accepting voice. That's what set Blaine off. He stood up quickly, walking away to the center of the stage with his fingernail between his teeth._

"_No," Blaine hissed, his head shaking. He accidently bit down into his thumb, but he didn't care; he barely felt it. Kurt turned around without getting up to face his boyfriend.  
"Blaine, yes you do." Kurt stressed. Blaine paced around in a circle with one arm wrapped across the one that was bent so he could bit his nail. _

"_No," Blaine said again, shaking his head.  
"Blaine, it's okay…" _

"_No, Kurt!" Blaine shouted, throwing his hands up. Kurt tried not to jump at the harsh tone. He looked away from Blaine to stare down at the black tiles. "It's not _okay! _How is that okay?" Blaine asked, his voice not losing his power. Kurt wanted to say that they could get through it, but that probably wasn't true. Both of them knew that. "I can't have feelings for Sebastian. I'm with _You! _I love _you! _So it is not, 'okay'!" Blaine wove his hands in the air before letting them drop to his sides. Kurt finally looked up to stare Blaine in the eyes. Blaine was quivering. _

"_Blaine," Kurt whispered. Blaine pulled his lips in as he looked away from his boyfriend. The tears started again as Kurt slowly rose to his feet. Once he was close enough, Blaine looked back at Kurt with pain and apologies written in them. _

"_I'm so sorry!" Blaine crashed into Kurt's chest. Kurt had to close his eyes to fight off his own tears; he hated seeing Blaine like this, and feeling how tightly he clung to him. Kurt couldn't bring himself to hug Blaine back, but he resting his hand on his back instead. That was all he could do._

_They were over. They didn't even have to say it. They were done._

Kurt let out a shaky breath, looking up from his blank math homework with tears in his eyes. He should have hugged Blaine back; he should have insisted that it was actually okay, and that they were stronger than some crush—though Kurt knew it was defiantly more than just a silly crush now—and they'd get through it together. He should have said all the right things, and held his boy tight, but he didn't. And now Blaine was gone, and they were forced to see each other every single day because Kurt had insisted that Blaine should go to McKinley. He should have known that would be thrown in his face one day.

"Kurt?" The voice of his stepbrother broke him out of his thoughts. Finn was walking down the stairs of the basement/bedroom, watching his younger brother cry at his desk. The only light in the room was the lamp on the desk. It sparkled off the tears rolling down Kurt's cheeks. "You okay?" Finn asked stupidly. He regretted it a second later when Kurt let out a laugh. The younger boy whipped his tears away and gave Finn the least convincing smile he's ever seen.

"I'm fine, Finn." Finn sat down on the edge of his bed, facing his brother with eyes full of knowledge. He's seen the way Kurt's been acting lately. He's been distant and quite; there aren't nights were Finn would wake up to Kurt whispering in order to hid the fact that he's talking on the phone with Blaine anymore. There aren't days were Kurt would ditch Finn to go to the Lima Bean with Blaine. There weren't days with Blaine in general.

"You don't look fine," Finn admitted. Kurt shrugged, wrapping his arms around himself. "You know, you're supposed to tell me when you break up with your boyfriend; it's in the bro-code…well, not _the _bro-code, but the Brother-code," Finn ranted, staring down at the carpet. "Though I've never really had a brother before…much less one with a boyfriend, but…" Kurt chuckled at Finn's awkwardness. "Sorry; I'm babbling."

"It's okay," Kurt said with a rocky voice. Finn looked up to see Kurt taking deep breathes. "And yes, I broke up with Blaine. A week ago." Kurt shrugged as if it was no big deal. His eyes told another story though. They were telling Finn everything.

"Want me to beat him up?" Finn offered, only to make Kurt smile. It worked, "Actually; on second thought, can Puck do it? Blaine does boxing and he can get pretty scrappy." That only made Kurt laugh more. "See! A smile!" Finn grinned with pride.

"Yeah; I guess," Kurt bit down into his lip. "Don't actually beat Blaine up Finn; he didn't do anything." Finn just nodded his head. "It was just time, I guess."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Finn said to himself, looking down at his hands. Kurt's ears perked up at the words. Finn didn't notice that Kurt heard him until Kurt was suddenly the one by Finn's side to leaned a shoulder to lean on.

"What? What do you mean?" Kurt placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. Suddenly, the older boy started blurting out everything about Rachel, and about the wedding, and about graduation, and there were a few Quinn's here and there, and California, and New York and the future, and Finn got so wound up that Kurt could barely follow what he was saying. In a way, Kurt was thankful for that. He had to focus to understand Finn, and that got his mind off of Blaine.

He really needed to get his mind off Blaine.

Blaine bounced on his heels as he tried to master up the courage for what he's about to do. He was trying to calm down by taking deep breathes but he felt as if he was about to have a heart attack. Wringing his hands together nervously, Blaine started to regret this. He regretted it before, but now he defiantly new it was a bad idea. He drove for an hour just to get here, and he turned around to go home a total of four times before actually showing up. Deciding that he couldn't back down after all that effort, Blaine raised his fist in the air. 'Screw it, just do it.' Blaine thought to himself before bringing his fist down to knock on the maroon painted door. He continued to bounce on his feet until the door actually opened. That's where he dropped cold and his heart felt like it shattered.

The boy on the other end of the door stared back at Blaine with shock and confusion. He looked Blaine up and down, noticing the changes in him; there was no hair gel bringing his curls down, there was no bow tie, no rolled up skinny jeans, no tucked in shirt. He was just, "Blaine."

Blaine felt his throat thicken at his voice being said by that voice. His cheeks and next burned red as he stared up at the taller boy. A small smile formed on his mouth once he found the courage to speak. "Hi, Seb."


End file.
